


the only star I need is you

by mousouchuu



Series: Aster Attempts TenSaku Week 2020 [5]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Awards Presentation, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousouchuu/pseuds/mousouchuu
Summary: Tensaku Week 2020 Day 7: Future/New LivesIn a few years, Tenma is up for a big award. At least he has his boyfriend to keep him calm.
Relationships: Sakuma Sakuya/Sumeragi Tenma
Series: Aster Attempts TenSaku Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009965
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34
Collections: TenSaku Week 2020





	the only star I need is you

“Hold still, your tie is crooked.” Tenma's hand brushed against Sakuya's neck as he adjusted the tie. Even such a common gesture could still send his heart racing.

2026\. The annual screen awards. Even though Tenma had been invited for years, this was the first time he brought a date. 

The press had been calling him a highly eligible bachelor, but it was never true. And sure, there was some uproar when he announced his relationship with a member of his stage company, but by the time he had decided to go public, there was really no doubt in his mind. The public would love Sakuya, just as he did. Even though nobody could really call them kids anymore, he still had that pure and innocent aura that charmed so many people he met. Even his persistent clumsiness was a charm point. Even if it meant his tie was never straight the first time.

“Are you ready? This is a different level than those other events.” Tenma asked.

Sakuya took his hand in response. “I can handle it! This is going to be your big night, I can feel it.” Even with a stomach full of butterflies, he was confident. This was Tenma he was talking about, after all.

The car stopped, and an usher opened the back door. The world outside was full of shimmering lights and camera flashes- but Tenma's cool confidence was unwavering as ever. He stepped onto the red carpet with a smile and a wave before turning back to offer Sakuya a hand in stepping out. Even after a few of these events, the lights and crowds were still overwhelming, but with his hand linked with Tenma's, everything would be okay. Just keep walking. Keep smiling. Pause for the photo op. Keep walking.

Another set of ushers directed them to their seats, and the night began. Mostly, it was a blur. Sakuya recognized most of the winners from watching their work, but Tenma had met them, and leaned in to whisper anecdotes about working together. It was... okay. Not Sakuya's thing, really. But this was about supporting Tenma, so he had decided to bear with it. 

Only a little longer until the big one. Best Leading Actor... Tenma's dream. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, we've celebrated so many wonderful and talented people tonight. There's only two awards left to announce! First up, let's find out this year's Best Leading Actress!” The MC pulled out the first envelope and read the woman's name. She was one Tenma had never worked with, and his face looked like he was really getting nervous. He couldn't even tell some silly story to calm his nerves. Throughout her acceptance speech, Sakuya held Tenma's hand tight.   
“It'll be okay,” he whispered. 

“Once again, give it up for our Best Leading Actress!” The announcer cheered, pulling the final envelope from his tuxedo jacket. “And now... last but absolutely not least, let's find out who's this year's Best Leading Actor!”

Tenma was on the edge of his seat, teeth clenched, hardly breathing. And all Sakuya could do was keep rubbing the back of his hand with his thumb. “It's you,” he wanted to say. “It's always been you.” But he had to just listen.

“This year's Best Leading Actor is...”

The pause felt like an eternity. 

“Sumeragi Tenma! Congratulations!”

Like a weight was lifted, like the air was snatched from his lungs, Sakuya couldn't help but hug Tenma first, crying out in happiness.  
“Go on. Take it. It's yours.” He whispered through tears of joy and relief.

Tenma approached the stage without fear. He took the trophy in hand and began a speech he honestly should have prepared, but didn't. 

“I've been dreaming of this moment my whole life. Probably just the same as everyone else who's been up here. But I used to think I'd make it here alone, by sheer force of will. And incredible good looks, of course.” The audience chuckled. “But I've found people who supported me in ways I never thought were possible, giving me the tools I needed to come this far. So thank you. All of you.” He nodded, and maybe it was just Sakuya's imagination, but it felt like he looked right at him.

…

“God, I'm exhausted already...” Tenma groaned. “Being on edge all night really knocks you out.”

Sakuya laughed gently. “That's fair, but we still have to put in at least a token appearance at this after-party. Igawa and I had to pull some major strings to get Omi a press pass, we shouldn't stand him up.”

“Nngh, right, right...” 

…

The party was being held on a boat moored in a wealthy and glamorous part of the waterfront. High security, high privacy- and beautiful atmosphere, of course. 

Omi was already there, waiting by the entrance. “Thanks for the invite, guys. I'll be focusing on you two, but just tell me off if I'm hovering too much.” Now at the head of his little photography studio, he was doing well, but not the kind of person who would normally be invited to shoot celebrity events. Still, there was nobody the man of the evening would rather have handling his pictures. 

“You're already tired, right? Let's find somewhere quiet to relax for a bit.” Sakuya suggested, shooting Omi a certain look. He nodded slightly, saying nothing.

“I think the bow is open, if that works.” Omi offered.

“Sounds great, actually. Can we drop by the drinks table first, though? I could really use something right now.” Tenma's response made the exhaustion in his voice come through clear, and it worried Sakuya a bit. Of course he'd be fine after a good night's sleep, but tonight was still important...

“Absolutely.”

…

From the bow of the ship, the water seemed to stretch into eternity, glittering with reflected lights. 

“Oh, wow...” Sakuya couldn't hold back his awe. Tenma stepped to his side, gently placing a hand on the small of his back. 

“They picked a good spot for this, huh? Normally I'd be too busy networking, but... I think I've earned a night off from that, wouldn't you say?” Tenma's voice carried a smile with it.

Sakuya turned to look at him. The way the flickering lights illuminated Tenma's face was really beautiful, he thought. It reminded him of their early dates, sneaking out by night when nobody would recognize him.  
“You really have... You've always been incredible, though.”

“Hey, just because I'm the man of the hour doesn't mean you have to go flattering me too.” Tenma smirked- pleased, but deflecting. 

“No, honestly, this isn't about that... I would have said that either way. I've been thinking- being with you has changed my life for the better, no question. As an actor who inspires me and drives me to work harder, as a friend, as my love...” Sakuya glanced away for a moment, but he has to look back. This moment was more important than any feelings of embarrassment. “And that's why I want to ask you... will you let me stay by your side forever?”

He pulls an object from his jacket pocket- a slim case that unfolds, popping up and revealing a simple and elegant gold ring with an inlaid diamond. 

Tenma froze, awestruck. Even after the night's surprises, this still caught him unaware. But he recovered, holding out his left hand.   
“You could have asked me barefoot and empty-handed in the dorm kitchen and I would still say yes.” That million-watt star's smile was worth every bit of anxiety Sakuya had over his choices.

Sakuya slid the ring onto his finger. A perfect fit. 

**Author's Note:**

> 7/7 DONE HOLY SHIT
> 
> I am so tired.


End file.
